Making Things Right
by donna79
Summary: Joey has trouble deciding who she wants to be with. JoeyDawson and JoeyPacey Complete!
1. Covered In Rain

Story Title: Making Things Right

Chapter Title: Covered in Rain

Summary: Joey has a hard time choosing between the two men in her life.

Pairings: Joey/Dawson, Joey/Pacey

AN: I came up with this idea last night while listening to John Mayer. His music is great. So I thought why not make a song fic that has one of his songs in every chapter? The songs will be at the end of the chapters. Oh, this is an AU story. No Capeside, it takes place in New York. Like always, let me know what you think. I live off feedback.

She walked to his apartment in the pouring rain. She could have hailed a cab, but the rain falling on her suited the mood she was in. She had been with Dawson all day and she wanted to get away from him. To the one person who would understand.

Joey walked up the steps to the door and pushed it open feeling the cool air soothe her skin. It was so hot outside that even if it hadn't been raining her clothes would be stuck to her skin. She waited for the elevator trying to reason with herself. She shouldn't be here. She always ran to him when things got out of control. He made her feel safe, not that Dawson didn't. Dawson made her feel secure and made sure she had everything she ever wanted.

Pacey didn't give her everything; he wasn't the type to do that. What he gave her was something different. He made her feel alive, made her feel beautiful. He told her she was beautiful every time he saw her. Joey couldn't remember the last time Dawson had told her she was beautiful. Or even told her that he loved her. A girl needs to hear those things once in a while. The elevator opened and she stepped inside hoping he was home. She pushed the number for his floor remembering the first time they had met.

It was on a night like this one. She had ordered take out because she had had a fight with Dawson and wanted to drown her sorrows in shrimp lo mien. When she opened the door she was struck dumb as she saw the blue-eyed man staring back at her. She impulsively invited him in and when he walked by her she saw the broad expand of his shoulders.

They had slept together that night. After he had called his boss telling him that he was sick and wouldn't be coming back in. He said she had been worth it. She didn't even know his name at the time. She wouldn't learn that until the next morning. They stayed up all night laying in each other's arms taking in the lights and sounds of the city.

He had smelled of spring rain and cologne. That's how Joey remembered him now as she stepped off the elevator and made her way to his door. She rang the buzzer waiting to hear his footsteps on the other side. She smiled when he opened the door. They hadn't seen each other in a few weeks so she was happy to see that he was welcoming her.

He pulled him to her grabbing handfuls of hair in the process. He crushed his lips to hers silencing the protest he knew she would say. He didn't want to hear any excuses. He didn't want to hear about Dawson, or what he had said to upset her. All Pacey cared about was that she was with him. That was enough.

They made their way to the couch pulling clothes off along the way. It was always like this with her. She needed him just as much as he needed her. They fell onto the couch in a tangle of limbs. Joey pushed him just out of reach so she could look into his eyes. She saw the lust and love that she always saw when they were together.

XXXX

Later that night they lay on the couch in each other's arms when her cell phone rang. She didn't move to answer it. She knew who it was, but she didn't want to talk to him. She would call him in the morning after everything had boiled over. He was probably drunk now anyway. She didn't want to deal with that. She smiled snuggling closer to Pacey. She sighed before drifting off to sleep.

He lay awake thinking of her. She only came to him when she needed to feel needed. She never mentioned her fiancée, and he was glad she hadn't. He didn't know much about him. Only what he had read in the papers. From what he read he didn't like him. He treated Joey like a trophy. Pacey knew she hated that. He would wait patiently until she would stay with him forever. She had promised she would.

In these days when the world gets colder

She spends more time sleeping over

Than I planned

Tonight we're gonna order in

Drinking wine and watchin' CNN

It's dark I know, but then again

It's the brightest thing I've got

When I'm covered in rain, rain

When I'm covered in rain, rain, rain, rain

From fireworks to fireplaces

Summer stole what fall replaces

And there were people watching all the people

People watching right back now

Standing by the missing signs

At the CVS by the check out line

She puts her crying hands in mine

'Cause she's the brightest thing I got

When I'm covered in rain

When I'm covered in rain, rain, rain, rain

Oh I'm covered in the rain

Oh I'm covered in the rain  
Oh I'm covered in the rain

Oh no no oh no no no

And come December Lydia left

She mentions something bout it being for the best

And I can't say I disagree, it's killing me

And now I'm standing facing west

Tracing my fingers around her silhouette

I haven't gotten used to it yet

But it's the brightest thing I've got

When I'm covered in the rain, yeah rain

When I'm covered in the rain, rain, rain, rain

AN2: I didn't base it completely on the song. But I put most of it in there. Hope you guys like it. As always, I love hearing from you guys. So please review.


	2. Come Back to Bed

Chapter Title: Come Back To Bed

Summary: Joey has trouble choosing between the two men in her life. This is an AU

story. So no Capeside, it's based in New York.

AN: This chapter is Dawson's point of view. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.

Through the story it'll switch back and forth between the three of them.

He lay awake listening to her in the other room. She had been in there for almost an hour. Who could she be on the phone with for that long? He heard her end the call and rolled over in bed. She returned to bed not making a sound. She was trying not to wake him up. At least she had some common courtesy. He had given her everything and how does she repay him? She cheats on him. Does she think he's an idiot?

He had grabbed her cell phone by accident one morning and the guy had called her. He had tried to play it over like he worked with her. Dawson knew everyone that Joey worked with. And none of them were named Pacey Witter. Dawson did some digging and it didn't take him long to find a letter Pacey had written Joey in a box in her closet.

Joey rolled over and snuggled close to him. Dawson was as rigid as a board hoping she wouldn't know that he was awake.

"I know you're awake. I can tell by your breathing."

"So you caught me."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Joe. You're perfect, you never do anything wrong." Dawson said pushing her hand away.

Dawson sat up in bed making Joey rise behind him. She rubbed his shoulders massaging the stiffness from them. God forgive him, he was weak. He knew he was. She had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. Dawson sighed before reaching for her hand. He saw the sparkle of the Diamond he had given her a month before.

Did she at least take it off when she was with him? Did he know she was engaged? What did she tell him about Dawson? One of these days she was going to slip, and she was going to hurt both of them. Didn't she care about that? Or was she torturing them both for fun?

He didn't want to feel sorry for Pacey, but he couldn't help it. He was trapped in her charms too. Maybe he really loved her, but Dawson did too. At least he thought he did, he wouldn't ask someone he didn't love to marry him.

Joey laid her head on his shoulder rubbing circles on his back. He pushed her away before getting off the bed. He got dressed knowing that she was watching him. He kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

She didn't even come after him to see what was wrong. Did she not care at all? Maybe he could treat her better, but she knew he had trust issues. She was walking all over him, and he was letting her. He needed to end this before it got out of hand.

XXXX

He was at her door waiting for her to answer. He heard her call from inside and sighed not knowing how things would turn out. She opened the door smiling at him. She really was beautiful, he needed to tell her that more often. He knew part of what was going on was his fault. He had pushed Joey too far and now she was too scared to tell him the truth.

He needed her too much to let her go though. So maybe if he gave her more attention, or bought her a new bracelet things would be easier. Maybe if he asked her to move in before the wedding. He was willing to try anything.

She had been crying a lot more lately. She never used to do that. In the three years they had been together she had only cried twice. Now it was a weekly occurrence. She had changed so much. He knew she was hurting herself worrying like she was. If he were a bigger man he would let her go. But he wasn't.

Still is the life 

_Of your room when you're not inside_

_And all of your things_

_Tell the sweetest story line_

_Your tears on these sheets_

_And your footsteps are down the hall_

_Tell me what I did_

_I can't find where the moment went wrong at all_

_You can be mad in the morning_

_I'll take back what I said_

_Just don't leave me here_

_It's cold baby_

_Come back to bed_

_What will this fix?_

_You know you're not a quick forgive_

_And I won't sleep through this_

_I survive on the breath you are finished with_

_You can be mad in the morning_

_I'll take back what I said_

_Just don't leave me alone here_

_It's cold baby_

_Come back to bed_

_You can be made in the morning_

_Or the afternoon instead_

_But don't leave me_

_98 and 6 degrees of separation from you, baby_

_Come back to bed_

_  
Don't hold your love over my head_


	3. Man On The Side

Chapter Title: Man On The Side

Summary: Joey has trouble choosing between the two men in her life.

Rating: T

AN: This chapter is Pacey's point of view. And he's not happy.

He felt like he was being pulled around on a leash, a very short leash. He had never liked being told what to do. But she had asked him not to tell anyone so that was different. He wanted to be able to take her out and not worry about being spotted. He had a feeling Dawson knew already. He had tried to tell Joey about it, but he knew she would leave him.

Pacey stood in the lobby of her office waiting for the elevator. He had never liked being lied to. He had seen the pregnancy test in the trash can the last time she was there. He had waited too long for her to call him. It had been three weeks since he had last seen her.

The elevator stopped on her floor and he made his way to her office. He smiled at her receptionist before knocking on Joey's door.

"Come in."

Pacey stuck his head not wanting to disrupt her if she was doing something important. She smiled before getting up from her desk. She pulled him into her office before wrapping her arms around him. Joey cornered him between the door shoving it closed in the process.

"Joe, wait."

"This isn't why you're here?"

"No." He said shaking his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw the pregnancy test box in the trash after you left."

"Oh."

"Are you?"

"No. I thought I was, but I'm not."

"Okay." He cupped her face kissing her forehead.

His nerve was fading and he needed to talk to her about what he had come here for. Other than the fact that he thought she was pregnant. He was tired of hiding how he felt. He wanted her for himself; he wanted to wake up next to her in the morning. He wanted more than a few nights a month with her.

"Joe you know I love you right."

"I love you too Pace."

"Don't you think it's time we told Dawson?"

"I can't. Not now." Joey said fumbling with her hands.

Pacey grabbed her hands trying to calm her down. He saw the ring and dropped her hands. Joey sighed knowing what would happen next.

"You're marrying him."

"No, I'm not. I haven't found the right way to tell him."

"Go ahead and marry him. I hope you're happy." Pacey said before getting up and walking out of the room.

He had heard her calling to him begging him to come back. He couldn't, if he did he would lose his nerve. He didn't want to lose her, but if he had to give her up at least he knew she would have the best of everything. Maybe one day she would finally get the nerve to leave Dawson. He wasn't going to stick around and wait. He had waited long enough.

XXXX

Pacey lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling. He had dialed the first six digits of her number a dozen times. But he couldn't make himself push the last one. He had never been weak and he wouldn't start now.

What he had done was hurting him more than it hurt her. He hoped she knew that. Maybe if he were lucky she would call him. He gave up hoping around midnight. He got out of bed and started packing his bags. He needed to get away for a while. Get his mind off of her.

He called his best friend letting him know where he was going and when he would be back. He made his way through the terminal looking for his gate. He boarded his plane without looking back. He was done doing that.

Six numbers one more to dial 

_Before I'm before you_

_I tried to call_

_Been busy all night_

_Gave up waiting at daylight_

_Excuse me Mrs. busy body_

_Could you pencil me in if you can?_

_For we both know that the worst part about it_

_Was I would be free when you wanted me_

_If you wanted me_

_I am the man on the side_

_Hoping you'll make up your mind_

_I am the one who will swallow his pride_

_Life as the man on the side_

_One of the many_

_Or one of the few_

_To stand back and wait for you_

_  
Excuse me Mrs. busy body_

_Could you pencil me in if you can?_

_For we both know that the worst part about it_

_Was I would be free when you wanted me_

_If you wanted me_

_I am the man on the side_

_Hoping you'll make up your mind_

_I am the one who will swallow his pride_

_Life as the man on the side_

_I fell in love with a dream I built of you_

_Playing the part of the queen_

_Taking my own advice_

_I'm giving up tonight_

_Good luck to you and the king_

_Excuse me Mrs. busy body_

_Could you pencil me in if you can?_

_For we both know that the worst part about it_

_Was I would be free when you wanted me_

_Right when you wanted me_

_I am the man on the side_

_Hoping you will make up your mind_

_I am the one who will swallow his pride_

_As life as the man on the side_


	4. Split Screen Sadness

Chapter Title: Split Screen Sadness

Summary: Joey has trouble choosing between the two men in Her life.

Pairings: Joey/Dawson, Joey/Pacey.

AN: This is Joey and Pacey's point of view. And I think you guys will like it.

Joey stared at the door for what seemed like forever. Pacey had left Her. He had actually walked out on Her. She was in the middle of trying to explain that she loved him and he left! She knew she should have never told Dawson she would marry him. She didn't want to hurt him, but she hated hurting Pacey more. Pacey had been subtle about working his way into Her heart. He had listened to Her pour Her heart out and had been silent while she complained about Dawson. She knew he didn't like hearing about Dawson, but he had never said one thing about it. She had really done it this time.

Joey left the office early that afternoon hoping to catch Dawson at his office. If she was going to do this she would have to do it there. He would be less likely to make a scene in front of his partners and the hundred or so secretaries and flunkies that were always around the him and his partners. She smiled at his secretary before knocked on his office door. Dawson said to come in and she turned the knob before she could get scared and bolt.

"Hey." Dawson said getting up from behind his desk.

"Sit down." Joey said stopping him.

"Something wrong?" He asked sitting back down.

"I'm going to be honest. So just hear me out. And please don't say anything until I'm finished."

"Sure."

"I can't marry you, I never should have said yes. You deserve so much better than me. You deserve someone who will appreciate you and love you for who you are. Not for how much money that you make and what you can buy them. That wasn't why I was with you."

Joey sighed sitting down across from him. This was harder than she thought. But it had to be done. She grabbed hold of the desk for support before she said anything else.

"I love someone else Dawson. I don't think I ever really loved you, not the way you loved me. You deserve better." She said taking off Her ring and placing it on his desk.

Joey got up from Her chair and grabbed Her purse. She was out the door before Dawson could let anything sink in and argue with Her. She had to find out where Pacey was; he wasn't at home. She had gone by there every night for the past week. And he wouldn't answer his phone. She knew someone who would tell her where he was though.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack."

"Joe."

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The brunette with blue eyes coward that you call a best friend."

"Pacey's not a coward."

"He left without letting me explain that I wasn't marrying Dawson. Now he's avoiding me. He's a coward Jack."

"You're not marrying him?"

"I gave him back his ring and told him it was over not even five minutes ago."

"Pacey's going to kill me. You know that don't you?"

"I'll handle it."

"You better."

Jack gave Her the number to where Pacey was telling Her not to call him unless she was serious about being with him. She had never been more serious about anything in Her life.

XXXX

Pacey sat on floor of his parents' cabin staring into the fireplace. He was thinking about

her again. He couldn't get her out of his head. He threw his beer bottle across the room listening as it smashed against the wall. His cell phone rang and he grabbed it before it could ring again.

"What Jack?"

"You sitting down?"

"Yeah."

"She called here."

"What?"

"She left him. I gave her the number to the cabin. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Thanks." Pacey said sarcastically.

"Hey, I did you a favor. I don't want to see you suffer."

"And you think I won't?"

"I know she makes you happy."

The phone rang across the room and Pacey stared at it.

"I'll let you go." Jack said before hanging up his end.

"Damn it." Pacey said shoving himself off the floor.

He moved across the room so slow it was like he was walking on quick sand. He hoped she didn't hang up before he got to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You made it right."

"Jack called you."

"He had to tell me to answer the phone. I wouldn't have if he hadn't."

"Why?"

"My mom has been calling non stop."

"I wanna see you."

"Come here."

"I can't. There's a bad storm. No planes are leaving until tomorrow."

"I'll be home as soon as I can."

He hung up a few minutes later. He was making his way through the cabin making sure he had everything when his cell phone rang. He checked and saw that it was her.

"Yes beautiful?"

"Can I wait at your apartment?" She asked hoping he could feel the love she had for him over the line.

"Do you even have to ask?" He asked smiling.

"I'll see you in a few hours."

"I love you."

"I love you too Pace."

XXXX

Joey sat on the stairs leading up to his apartment building. She wanted to see him as soon as he got out of the car. She wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him until she couldn't breath. His car turned the corner and she smiled running down the stairs into the rain. She pulled open his door and pulled him out. He picked her up smiling down at her. She kissed him running her hands through his hair.

Pacey pulled away trying to catch his breath. He should never had doubted her. She had told him she was going to leave Dawson. His leaving just made her do it a little faster. He hoped wherever Dawson was he was missing her. Pacey knew he would be if he were him.

And I don't know where you went when you left me but 

_Says here in the water you must gone by now_

_I can tell somehow_

_One hand on the trigger of a telephone_

_Wondering when the call comes_

_When you say it's alright_

You've got your heart right 

_Maybe I'll sleep inside my coat_

And wait on the porch 'til you come home 

_Oh, right_

_I can't find a flight_

_We share the sadness_

_Split screen sadness_

_Two wrongs make it all right tonight_

_  
All you need is love is a lie cause_

_We had love but we still said goodbye_

_Now were tired, battered fighters_

_And it stings when it's nobody's fault_

_Cause there's nothing to blame at the drop of your name_

_It's only the air you took and breath you left_

_Maybe I'll sleep inside my coat and_

_Wait on the porch 'til you come back home_

_Oh, right_

_I can't find a flight_

_So I'll check the weather wherever you are_

_Cause I wanna know if you can see the stars tonight_

_It might be my only right_

_We share the sadness_

_Split screen sadness_

_I called_

_Because_

_I just_

_Need to hear you on the line_

_Don't hang up this time_

_And I know it's me who called it over but_

_I still wished you'd fought me 'til your dying day_

_Don't let me get away_

_Cause I can't wait to figure out what's wrong with me_

_So I can say this is the way I used to be_

_There's no substitute for time_

_Or for the sadness_

_Split screen sadness_

We share the sadness 


	5. Comfortable

Chapter Title: Comfortable 

**Summary: Dawson realizes he had Joey all wrong. And finally finds true love.**

**Pairing: Dawson/Audrey… Scary I know, but I promise not to make her into a sex-crazed ditz.**

AN: There are only a couple chapters left to this. Two at the most, this is the last one Dawson will be in though.

Dawson walked into his apartment late that night. The first thing he noticed was that all of her things were gone. He had hoped that would be here when she came over. He had so much that he wanted to say. He could change…No one was perfect.

But according to her Pacey was. He told her things Dawson didn't. Dawson had done that in the beginning. He had figured since she had stayed with him that she didn't need to hear it as much.

He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator carrying it into the living room. He lay down on the couch remembering the early stages of their relationship. Joey was known for being impulsive and for doing things without thinking at times. It was a turn on from the beginning. They had been thrown out of more places than Dawson could count because of her.

She liked to talk dirty when they had sex too. That had really taken him by surprise. He stared at her in shock the first time it happened. She gave him an impish grin before he started moving again.

XXXX

It had been three weeks since she left. Dawson had been roped into going a blind date by his mom. His mom had terrible taste in woman when it came to him. He didn't like high maintenance girls. And this one was the queen of high maintenance. She kept going on and on about her family and how she wanted him to meet them. Whoa, whoa, whoa…he really needed to ditch this one…and fast.

He was walking up to his brownstone when he saw a woman sitting on his steps. He looked down at her giving her a questioning look.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing on my steps?"

"Sorry." The girl stood up brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"No it's okay." Dawson said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'll go. I thought this was my friends house."

"It probably was. I just moved in last week."

The girl walked away not saying another word. Whoever she was, she was beautiful. Just the kind of girl his mom would want him to be with. He didn't even get her name. Dawson took off down the street after her.

"Hey." He said once he caught up with her.

"What are you a stalker? I apologized, now leave me alone."

"What's your name?"

"What's my name? It's Audrey."

"I'm Dawson." He said pulling a piece of paper out of his jacket.

He realized he didn't have a pen. It just his luck when he decided to be impulsive he wouldn't be prepared. He looked up and Audrey was holding a pen out to him. She smiled at him as he wrote down his number.

"Do you think we could go to dinner sometime?"

"Sure." She said before walking away.

XXXX

He had been dating Audrey for three months. And she seemed perfect, to everyone but Dawson. The problem was she wasn't Joey. He was constantly wondering how she was, what she was doing. Was she still with Pacey? She probably was, she had painted a really nice picture of him in Dawson's mind.

Audrey was the complete opposite of Joey, she had dragged him to church last Sunday. He hadn't been to church since his dad died. His friends loved her, they thought she was perfect. And the fact that she was beautiful didn't help. She was suffocating him, he needed to get rid of her and fast. Dawson didn't understand why people couldn't see how fake she was. It didn't help that she could lay it on pretty thick when they were around his friends. She was already hinting that she wanted to get married.

Maybe he was getting what he deserved. He wanted a trophy wife, and that's what Audrey was. She was going to make some guy very happy, just not Dawson.

"Audrey we need to talk."

"About what honey?" She asked sweetly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think we should see other people." Dawson said just above a whisper so no one else would hear.

"Are you serious? Was it something I did?"

"To be honest you're not the person I thought you were. You'll make some guy very happy. Just not me."

"Fine." Audrey said jerking away from him.

She gathered her things and left gracefully. Dawson had expected a lot worse. He was single again. Maybe he should take some time to figure out what he wanted and not be such a push over. That way he would be able to keep the next girl that came along.

**I just remembered, that time at the market**

**Snuck behind me and jumped on my shopping cart**

**And rode down, isle five**

**You look behind you to smile back at me**

**And crashed into a rack full of magazines**

**They asked us if we could leave**

**Can't remember, what went wrong that September**

**But I'm sure you'd remind me, if you had to**

**Our love was, comfortable and**

**So broken in**

**I sleep with this new girl I'm still getting used to**

**My friends all approve, say she's gonna be good for you**

**They throw me, high fives**

**She says the bible is all that she reads**

**Prefers that I not use profanity**

**You're mouth was, so dirty**

**Life of the party**

**And she swears that she's artsy**

**But you could distinguish **

**Miles from Coltrane**

**Our love was comfortable and**

**So broken in**

**She's perfect, so flawless**

**Or so they say**

**She thinks I can't see that smile that she's fakin'**

**And poses that aren't being taken**

**I loved you**

**Grey sweat pants, no makeup, so perfect**

**Our love was comfortable and**

**So broken in**

**She's perfect, so flawless**

**I'm not impressed, I want you back**


	6. Your Body Is a Wonderland

Chapter Title: Your body is a wonderland by John Mayer. I have been dying to use this song in this story. You guys just don't know.

**Rating: M, in case the title didn't give it away. **

**Summary: Joey has surprises up her sleeve. And Pacey has one himself.**

**AN: Only one more chapter left you guys. To those of you that have been reading this I really appreciate it. I haven't gotten a lot of feedback, but that doesn't matter. This was really fun to write. Even the Dawson chapters, I really don't like him. Anyways, enjoy.**

Pacey checked the address on the piece of paper again. Joey had written them down this morning. He had to be lost, he was out in the middle of nowhere with just a cabin set off the road to his left. Maybe he could stop and ask for directions. He pulled up to the cabin seeing her car. He got out of his truck taking long strides towards the porch. Joey walked out the front door as he made it to the steps.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up. Her legs were around him as she deepened the kiss. He groaned as she grinded against him. He hadn't seen her in almost three weeks. She had gone to see her family for two weeks, she had even asked him to come with her. But he had backed out at the last minute because he couldn't get the time off from work.

Pacey had missed her like crazy. The next time she went out of town he was going to make damn sure he was going with her. He couldn't take being away from her for that long. Even if they had talked every night, that wasn't enough. Joey was pulling his shirt over his head as his knees hit the bed. He set her down as he unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders.

Next Joey's hands were between them yanking his belt out of its loops. Pacey's hands were around her waist and moving up her back before Joey could react. He undid her bra with one hand fisted his other in her hair pulling her to him. Her skin felt so good against his. He would never get over how soft it was. Her bra was thrown on the floor behind them as she pulled away.

She looked over her shoulder at him as she crawled across the bed. Pacey was on top of her cradling her in his arms. She smiled up at him as she reached between them to push his shorts down his hips. He shimmied out of them the rest of the way, as she took off her skirt and underwear in one fluid motion. Pacey stared down at her taking her in. She pushed his boxer briefs down as he leaned down to kiss her.

They heard the sounds of cars on the highway but other than that they had shut out the rest of the world. They lay in each other's arms not wanting to move. Pacey reached across Joey to his get something out of his jacket. Joey tried to turn around to see what he was doing. He tightened his grip on her keeping her from moving.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything." Joey said looking into his eyes.

"I did a lot of thinking while you were away. I missed you a lot, and I don't want that to happen ever again." He said brushing hair out her eyes.

"You could've come with me. At least come up for a weekend."

"I know. But I was busy doing something else."

"You were busy?" Joey asked wondering what could have been so important that he couldn't come and see her.

"I was shopping actually."

"You hate shopping." She said giving him a weird look.

"This was a for a good cause. I love you, you know that don't you?"

"I love you too."

"Will you marry me?" He asked pulling a box from behind her back.

"Pacey…" She gasped as he opened the box.

She was too shocked to say anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him until he pulled away. She had a grin on her face like he had never seen before.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said laughing nervously.

Joey nodded as he slipped the ring on her finger. It was perfect; it was showy or gaudy. It was small compared to Dawson's, but Joey didn't care. It was the most precious thing she had ever gotten.

**We got the afternoon**

**You got this room for two**

**One thing I've left to do**

**Discover me**

**Discovering you**

**One mile to every inch of**

**Your skin like porcelain**

**One pair of candy lips**

**And you bubble gum tongue**

**And if you want love **

**We'll make it**

**Swimming a deep sea **

**Of blankets**

**Take all of your big plans**

**And break 'em**

**This is bound to be a while**

**Your body is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonder**

**(I'll use my hands)**

**Your body is a wonderland**

**Something 'bout the way **

**Your hair falls in your face**

**I love the shape you take when crawling **

**Towards the pillowcase**

**You tell me where to go**

**Though I might leave to find it **

**I'll let your head hit the bed**

**Without my hand behind it**

**You want love?**

**We'll make it**

**Swimming a deep sea **

**Of blankets**

**Take all your big plans **

**And break 'em**

**This is bound to be a while**

**Your body is a wonderland**

**Your body is wonder**

**(I'll use my hands)**

**Your body is a wonderland **

**Damn baby**

**You frustrate me**

**I know you're mine all mine all mine**

**But you look so good it hurts sometimes**

**Your body is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonder**

**(I'll use my hands)**

**Your body is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonderland **


	7. Home Life Epilogue

Chapter Title: Home Life 

**Summary: Pacey and Joey think back on their relationship. This chapter takes place a year and half after the last one.**

**AN: It's over you guys. I had a lot of fun writing this. Seeing as I have a slight crush on Pacey. If it was possible to have a crush on a make believe character I'd be long gone.**

Pacey couldn't believe how his life had turned out. He often wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He was married to the most amazing woman he had ever met. She was carrying his child…that alone scared him at times. In a few months time he was going to be responsible for another life. It baffled him that he could barely remember to take care of himself but yet God thought he could handle a kid.

"Wiiter!" His boss yelled making him look up from what he was doing.

His boss jerked his head towards the front door. Someone had walked in and Pacey walked to front of the restaurant. Granted the person had their back to him, but he knew who it was before they turned around. He had been in here before. He asked about her and how she was doing. Pacey didn't mind, as long as he stayed away from her.

"Dawson." Pacey said making the person turn around.

"Hey Pace."

They had formed a strange friendship over the past few months. Pacey would fill him in on how Joey was. But Dawson never asked to see her. Pacey figured it couldn't hurt to tell the guy she was fine. More than fine actually, she was happier than she had ever been. And Pacey didn't have a problem rubbing it in at times. Dawson let him do it, which amazed him. How many guys would want to hear about how happy their ex fiancé was from their husband? Dawson must have been a glutton for punishment. Pacey couldn't say that he wouldn't have trouble letting go of a woman like Joey either.

They talked about how the baby was doing. How Joey was excited that it was going to be. She couldn't wait to have a little boy with Pacey's eyes and her brain. And if he turned into a smart alike like his dad she could deal with that too. As long as the kid knew how to have fun and not let things get to them she would be happy with how they turned out.

A few hours later Pacey was walking through their front door. Joey sat on the couch with a book in her lap. She had fallen asleep reading again. He walked over to her and pulled the blanket from off the back of the couch. She had a note pad open beside her. He picked it up after covering her up. She had written the James Ryan on the page. He smiled as he sat next to her. She snuggled closer to him making him smile as he closed his eyes.

XXXX

Joey woke up the next morning feeling pain shoot up her back. She winced in pain as she pulled away from Pacey. It might have been a good idea last night, but she was not sleeping on the couch again until after she had the baby. She smiled as she looked down at her stomach. She rubbed it before getting off the couch.

Pacey heard the shower running as he opened his eyes that morning. He moved his neck trying to work out the kinks. He rolled his shoulders making them relax. He heard the shower turn off as he walked into the kitchen. Joey walked in as he sat a bowl of fruit and a glass of juice on the table.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm fat?"

"No. I'm telling you you need to eat." He said gently pushing her into the seat.

"You spoil me." Joey said looking up at him.

"And don't you forget it." He said winking at her.

They ate in silence until she looked at the clock. She was going to be late if she didn't get dressed now. She sighed as he got up to help her out of the chair. He kissed her cheek just before she let go of his hand. This was a typical morning for them. Neither of them were morning people. They needed to work on that, they knew. But they had the rest of their lives to work on it.

**I think I'm gonna stay home **

**Have myself a home life**

**Sitting in the slow-mo**

**And listening to the daylight**

**I am not a nomad**

**I am not a rocket man**

**I was born a housecat**

**By the slight of my mother's hand**

**I want to live in the center of a circle**

**I want to live on the side of a square**

**I used to be in my M-Z now**

**You'll never find me 'cause my name isn't there**

**Home life**

**Been holding out for the home life**

**My whole life**

**I want to see the end game**

**I want to learn her last name**

**Finish on a Friday**

**And sit in traffic on the highway**

**See, I refuse to believe**

**That my life's gonna be**

**Just some string of incompletes**

**Never to lead me anything remotely close to a home life**

**Been holding out for a home life**

**My whole life**

**I can tell you this much**

**I will marry just once**

**And if it doesn't work out**

**Give her half of my stuff**

**It's fine with me**

**We said eternity**

**All I will go to my grave **

**With the life that I gave**

**Not just some melody line **

**On a radio wave**

**It dissipates**

**And soon evaporates**

**But home life doesn't change**

**  
I want to live in the center of a circle**

**I want to live on the side of a square**

**I'd love to walk to where we both can talk but**

**I've got to leave you cause my ride is here**

**Home life**

**You keep the home life**

**You take the home life**

**I'll come back for the home life**

**I promise**


End file.
